fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Byleth/Female Supports
Note: Bolded text are voice clips from S-Support CG confession scenes. With Manuela C Support * (*knock* *knock*) * Manuela: I... Who... Oh, settle down and stop with the knocking. I'll be there in two shakes. ** (Pick: You were sleeping. or I'd like a word.) *** Manuela: Oh dear... Professor? Is that you? I... just a moment. What should I do? I can't open the door in this state... Manuela, you must quit... oversleeping. Hold on. where are my clothes? I can't even find my underwear?! *** (rustling and movement) Oh, I -- What is my dressing robe belt caught on? I can't tie this properly! It's not even covering -- Oh, Manuela... This will have to do. (crash) ** (Pick: Are you OK?) *** Manuela: I-I'm fine. Just... Just hold on a moment. (door opens) Ahh, hello. Sorry to have kept you waiting. So... What do you want? ** (Pick: I can hear you.) *** Manuela: Ugh... I would hope, Professor, that you have the decorum to pretend you've heard nothing. Anyway, I'll be just another moment. Patience, please. * (Screen goes black. Sound of door opening) ** (Pick:That took a while or Pick: What were you doing?) *** Manuela: Excuse me? You has a reason for coming here, I assume. I've put a lot of time and effort into making it possible to talk with you, you know... * (Only choice: Sorry.) * Manuela: No, you've done nothing wrong. Let's just say I'm not having a good day. Actually, I didn't have a good night... Never mind! What did you want, anyway? ** (Pick: About last night... or I have a message from a knight...) *** Manuela: You heard from him? The fella from last night?! Huh. What did he have to say? * (Only Choice: He said, "We will never go out together again.") * Manuela: Yeah... Figures. Kind of saw it coming, actually. That's why I came back to my room and went to bed. To get over it. Thank you... for checking in on me. Was that all you wanted? Well then, good night. * (Only Choice: Sleep well) B Support A Support With Hanneman C Support B Support A Support S Support With Catherine C Support B Support A Support With Alois C Support B Support A Support S Support With Seteth C Support B Support A Support S Support With Flayn C Support B Support A Support With Gilbert C Support B Support A Support S Support With Shamir C Support B Support A Support With Cyril C Support B Support A Support S Support With Edelgard C Support B Support A Support S Support With Hubert C Support B Support A Support S Support With Dorothea C Support B Support A Support S Support With Ferdinand C Support B Support A Support S Support With Bernadetta C Support B Support A Support With Caspar C Support B Support A Support S Support With Petra C Support B Support A Support With Linhardt C Support B Support A Support S Support With Dimitri C Support B Support A Support S Support With Dedue C Support B Support A Support S Support With Felix C Support B Support A Support S Support With Mercedes C Support B Support A Support S Support With Ashe C Support * Ashe: Phew-shopping took longer than I thought. It's a good thing I had your help, Professor! Looks like we've got everything we came for. Time to head back to the monastery. To tell you the truth, I wasn't sure if the money that knight gave us would be enough. We managed to scrape by though! I'm glad those shopkeepers were willing to strike a few bargains. * Byleth: **Choice 1: Thanks to your bartering skills. **Choice 2: You are quite the shopper. * Ashe: It's one of the few things I'm really good at. I've got a lot of experience living in the city. Money was tight for me too. At least until a kind noble adopted me into his family. Come to think of it, you were originally a mercenary, weren't you? I'm sure you've traveled all over Fódlan. That must have been a pretty different life from regular folks like me. * Byleth: **Choice 1: Not so different, actually. **Choice 2: You're probably right. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response:Huh, you think so? ** Choice 2 response: It sounds a lot more exciting though, traveling the world, from conflict to conflict! * Ashe: But a mercenary's whole job is fighting, isn't it? Must be a pretty tough way to live. * Byleth: **It was pretty tough. **It wasn't so bad. * Ashe: ** Choice 1 response:I believe you. I can imagine! ** Choice 2 response: Wow, I guess you must get used to it. That's really incredible though. * Ashe: Ah! I had no idea they sold this book around here! I haven't seen this one for ages! * Byleth: What's the book? * Ashe: Loog and the Maiden of Wind. It's a well-known take of chivalry in Faerghus. L-Loog is the King of Lions. This book is full of his exciting adventures! I've loved this since I was a kid! It was what got me learning to read. * Ruffian: Gimme that book! * Anna: Hey, creep! Don't touch the merch! What the-?! Somebody catch that thief! Cut him in half, like my prices! * Ashe: Please... Calm down, ma'am. * Anna: You calm down, kid! If he gets away with that valuable merch, it'll be a huge loss for me! * Ashe: Here, allow me to compensate you. * Byleth: Are you sure about that, Ashe? * Anna: Huh? Are you serious, kid? I mean no objections over here, but that sounds crazy. * Ashe: Don't you worry. That thief will be paying me back, just as soon as I catch him. Head on back to the monastery, Professor. I'll take care of everything here! * Byleth: ... B Support A Support S Support With Annette C Support B Support A Support With Sylvain C Support * Sylvain: You think I'd cheat? On you, baby? Never. Come on, you should know me better than that. You're the only one for me. I swear. Hey, if ya don't believe me, well... Oh, I get it. If I'm not your type, do you want me to introduce you to some other guys who have Crests? They're all nobles, just like me. * Town Girl: What?! That isn't why I'm - You - You're worse than I thought! * Sylvain: I just want you to be happy. You know, get what you're after. I hate seeing a girl cry, especially one as beautiful as you. So you know, maybe we... ... So, Professor, do you enjoy spying on people? You look like you've got something to say. So say it. * Byleth: **Choice 1: You're a jerk. **Choice 2: You broke her heart. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: Hey, that was between me and her, not you. ** Choice 2 response: Weren't you listening? I'm on her side! She knows that. * Sylvain: But you know how it is. Most relationships, they end in heartbreak. Anyway, I don't know why she's so upset about me dating other girls. She didn't care before she found out, why does she care now? I really do hate seeing a girl cry. * Byleth: **Choice 1: It doesn't seem that way. **Choice 2: Is that a fact? * Sylvain: Come on. It's hard on me too! If only I had someone to comfort me. Professor? It's OK if you want to console me... I happen to have some exquisite tea back in my quarters. You could come by, and...we could chat about love. (Byleth shakes her head) * Sylvain: Calm down-it was only a joke! You've really got no sense of humor, you know that? B Support * Sylvain: ... * Byleth: What happened? * Sylvain: Oh, Professor. Heh, I didn't realize you were there. If we keep running into each other like this, people will start to talk. Hey, don't get mad! I was joking. Ah, forget it. what do you need? * Byleth: **Choice 1: Girl problems, Sylvain? **Choice 2: Another lover's quarrel? * Sylvain: ** Choice 2 response: Well, you're not wrong. * Sylvain: I fell for that girl recently, but I just wanted to have some fun and leave it at that. So I told her we should break it off. I guess she was feeling a little more serious than I was. She started crying, and everything got a bit...complicated. * Sylvain: * Byleth: **Choice 1: You're complicated. **Choice 2: Jerk. * Sylvain: Come on, Professor. Playing around with girls is the most fun a guy can have. Besides, I don't care what you think of me. I don't intend to change how I live my life. I'm a good-for-nothing, if you haven't noticed, but I'm still a noble with a Crest. That's all anyone cares about. It's best to avoid getting too serious with fools like that. It only leads to trouble. I'm gonna be forced into an arranged marriage with some random noble woman anyway. By the way, Professor. You didn't know you had a Crest, did you? * Byleth: **Choice 1: I never thought much about it. **Choice 2: My father never told me. * Sylvain: I see. I suppose a mercenary wouldn't be concerned with such things. * Byleth: What was your experience? * Sylvain: Most children who are born to noble families are tested upon birth to see if they bear one. Even descendants of the 10 Elites, like myself, can't be legitimate heirs without a Crest. That means, as children, we're only accepted if we're born with one. The heads of most noble houses keep having kids until they get one with a Crest. Those children grow up to be heads of their houses, and the vicious cycle continues. Do you get it now? To all these commoner girls, I'm just a trophy. Or rather, a studhorse. * Byleth: **Choice 1: You mean they only want you for your bloodline? **Choice 2: That's cynical. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: See? I knew you'd get it. These girls don't love me. They love the potential rewards of loving me. ** Choice 2 response: Perhaps, but that doesn't change the fact that these girls don't love me. They only love the potential rewards of loving me. * Sylvain: If I marry a girl and she gives birth to a child with a Crest, that kid might become the next head of House Gautier. For ages now, those of us with Crests have been envied and desired but never for who we are. I understand the value of my blood. Believe me, I hate how much I understand it. I know better than to dream of being free from this burden, I'm used to it by now. I used to think I didn't have the right to live freely. * Byleth: You don't think that way anymore? * Sylvain: Heh heh... That's right. You know what? I'm a bit jealous. The whole time you were growing up, you never knew you had a Crest. You were free. Nobody pretended to like you. I kind of hate you for that... You were a spoiled brat who should pay for that Crest. Maybe I'll collect the debt. Ha! Gotcha! Wow, you shoulda seen the look on your face just then. don't mind me, Professor. After all, ladies love a dark and brooding noble. A Support * Sylvain: Ugh, that hurts... Ah, Professor! Thanks for stopping by. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: How's your injury? ** Choice 2: You got hurt protecting me... * Sylvain: It's not bad. I was even told I'd be cleared for service starting tomorrow. Besides, I got this scar fighting for you. It's almost like a medal or something. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: Didn't you want to kill me? ** Choice 2: Are you happy you protected me? * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: I certainly meant it when I said it, but... * Sylvain: When I thought you were going to be killed for real, my reflexes kicked in. I reacted without thinking. It doesn't mean I've stopped being jealous of you. But, come one, I can't help looking up to you. If I'd had the guts to run away from home, I wonder if I would have cared as little about my Crest as you do yours... * Byleth: You didn't have the courage? * Sylvain: No... But if I thought I could have escaped, I would have tried. I'd leave behind House Gautier and the life of a nobleman...and anybody who knew I had a Crest. Our home is to the very north of the Kingdom. Just across the mountains from us is land inhabited by foreigners to Fódlan. It once belonged to Faerghus, but now that the Kingdom has collapsed, it's only a matter of time until fighting breaks out. Anyway, that land has been contested for centuries, and all that time, it has fallen to House Gautier to protect it. Actually, our Lance of Ruin has been doing most of the protecting. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: But it was stolen... ** Choice 2: I remember. Five years ago... * Sylvain: Those were dangerous times. One wrong step and we would have lost our Relic to the church. My father was afraid that the church would try to keep the lance, so he entrusted it to me. If an emergency arose, I was supposed to be called back home. I guess those very situations are why my family values Crests so much. Since I bear a Crest, my parents made sure I was never left wanting. My older brother didn't have one, and so when I was born, he was pushed aside. You know he once shoved me in a well? He left me on the mountainside in the middle of winter too. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: That's horrible. ** Choice 2: You didn't try to get him back? * Sylvain: Even as a little kid, I understood why he was like that. My mere existence stole everything from him. I have no right to complain when I am surrounded by people who would give anything to bear a Crest but do not. Now women smile at me for the same reason my parents adored me...and my brother wanted me dead. And I have to meet them all with a smile and a wink because I have a Crest. * Byleth: ** Choice 1: So what you really feel toward women is... ** Choice 2: You're wrong. * Sylvain: ** Choice 1 response: The women who just want to use me to become nobility? Hatred's probably the right word. Though, in the end...that's just an easy answer. I don't even know how I truly feel about it all. ** Choice 2 response: Yeah, yeah. It's late to admit it, but I get you. It would be best to just tell them to heap their empty praise elsewhere. * Sylvain: Anyway, it was pretty unreasonable of me to resent you. I'm really sorry about that. And I want to say thank you, Professor. Seriously. Thank you. * Byleth: For what? * Sylvain: Before I met you, I'd gone my whole life not knowing there was another way for me to live. So from the bottom of my heart...I'm glad we met. S Support With Ingrid C Support B Support A Support With Claude C Support * Claude: Hey, Teach. I see you’re as stony-faced as usual. Hmm. I can’t tell if you’re feeling resigned or if you’re just lost in thought. Or maybe you simply don’t care about anything that’s going on. Oh… Sorry. I really didn’t mean to be rude. I just find you fascinating. Actually, there’s something I’d like to talk to you about. Can you spare some time? * Byleth: **Choice 1: Sure. **Choice 2: I'm busy. * Claude: ** Choice 1 response: That’s just the sort of attitude I’d expect from a new teacher! ** Choice 2 response: Is that right? Maybe this is news to you, but teachers are supposed to display an active interest in the well-being of their students. Students…like me. * Claude: Speaking of, before you came here, you were a mercenary, right? Always getting your hands dirty on the battlefield and whatnot? It’s a bit unusual that you suddenly decided to become a teacher one day. In any case, I’ve been meaning to ask. Did your father teach you how to fight? * Byleth: **Choice 1: Yes, he did. **Choice 2: No, he didn't. * Claude: ** Choice 1 response: I figured. Your father used to lead the knights, didn’t he? And I hear he was a legendary mercenary as well. ** Choice 2 response: Is that so? Well, I’m sure you grew up watching his fighting style, even if he didn’t teach you directly. * Claude: It must have been hard on your mother when you followed in your father’s footsteps and became a mercenary too. * Byleth: I never knew my mother. * Claude: I see. I suppose you grew up moving from battlefield to battlefield with your father then. You know, for someone who’s right around the same age as me, you certainly have an unusual amount of composure. I guess it’s only natural that you’d be different from young nobles who grew up in the lap of luxury. * Byleth: You don’t seem like a noble either. * Claude: Ha! Well, even so, I am heir to House Riegan, the leading family of the Alliance. But I didn’t exactly grow up in luxury like most people of noble blood. Hey, maybe that’s why you and I get along so well. Folks like us should stick together. As house leader, I’ll do all I can to help you out. We can start by making time for more little chats like this. B Support * Claude: Hey, Teach! Hold on a minute, OK? I’m gonna have this cleared up in no time. * Byleth: **Choice 1: What are you doing? **Choice 2: Need some help? * Claude: ** Choice 1 response: I came across a fascinating book about poisons, and so I wanted to try mixing one up myself. ** Choice 2 response: Nah, that’s OK. I’ll be finished soon. I’m just in the middle of mixing up a new poison. * Claude: Aaand…done! What do you think of that, Teach? A colorless, odorless poison! Say…care to test it out for me? * Byleth: **Choice 1: Sure. **Choice 2: What does it do? * Claude: ** Choice 1 response: Whoa, really?! Heh, actually, I was just kidding. If you drink this, in two days’ time you’ll have terrible, um…let’s call it stomach trouble. ** Choice 2 response: In two days’ time you’ll have a terrible case of…let’s call it stomach trouble. It’s a peaceful poison, so you’ll live, but you’ll certainly be inconvenienced. * Claude: I hear your silent question, Teach. Why the delay? That’s so it can be used even if you don’t have access to the target when you need the poison to take effect. Um, naturally, I have no immediate plans for this stuff! I suppose I just felt like broadening the ol’ horizons a bit. When devising schemes, it’s best to have as many options at your disposal as possible. Expanding those options is kind of a hobby for me. * Byleth: Why such a dangerous hobby? * Claude: Well, I grew up in an environment where it was necessary to think that way. It’s like I told you before, I wasn’t born into a life of luxury. Ever since I was a child, I’ve always been seen as…different from those around me. An outsider of sorts. I’ve been resented and hated. There have even been attempts on my life. I don’t believe I’ve earned such treatment, but that’s how it goes for people like me. * Byleth: I don’t think of you as an outsider. * Claude: Thanks, Teach. You know, in many ways I’m just a normal person like everyone else. But in the right environment, anyone could be seen as an outsider. It can become…overwhelming. That’s why I kept running. Kept fighting. As a kid I spent a lot of time licking my wounds and coming up with schemes, trying to keep my nose out of trouble while plotting against my enemies. My parents always told me I wouldn’t grow stronger if I didn’t learn to fight my own battles. And so, in the end, I did. And I grew up to be as independent and self-reliant as my parents always wished for me to be. Lucky me, right? * Byleth: **Choice 1: You’ve been through a lot. **Choice 2: You grew up well. * Claude: If anyone knows what I’m talking about, it must be you. Eh, Teach? I get the feeling you know what it’s like to be an outsider. The moment I first laid eyes on you, I knew you weren’t like everyone else. People don’t care for folks like that… You’d do well to watch your back. On the bright side, that’s also part of the reason that I find you so interesting. A Support S Support With Lorenz C Support B Support A Support S Support With Hilda C Support B Support A Support With Raphael C Support B Support A Support S Support With Lysithea C Support B Support A Support With Ignatz C Support B Support A Support S Support With Marianne C Support * Marianne: Dear Goddess, I ask for guidance... (*gasp*'')... ... Professor! I suppose you came by to pray too? ** '''Byleth:' That's Right *** Marianne: '''I see. That's why I'm here too. ** '''Byleth: Just passing by. *** Marianne: '''I see. Well that's why I'm here. * '''Byleth: What were you praying for? * Marianne: Oh, um. Nothing specific. I only call upon the goddess to give thanks, or perhaps to ask for protection. Anyhow, I should be on my way. * Byleth: Do you have a moment to chat? * Marianne: Um. OK... ...I'm sorry. I don't really know what to say. I'm not very good at taking to people. The truth is, I didn't interact with people all too often before I came here. * Byleth: Why is that? * Marianne: Oh, um, no particular reason. I'm simply not very good at it. That's just how I am. ** Byleth: Don't Worry about it. *** Marianne: Ah! Um. Thank you. I'm sorry. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Please, just ignore me. I , um, have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor! ** Byleth: I'm sorry to have disturbed you. *** Marianne: No! No need to apologize. Thank you. I'm sorry. You shouldn't waste your time worrying about me. Please, just ignore me. I , um, have to be going now. Good-bye, Professor! (Marianne Leaves) * Byleth: ... B Support A Support With Leonie C Support B Support A Support With Rhea C Support B Support A Support S Support With Sothis S Support Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Supports